Ice Queen
by clicksandler12
Summary: Jack had been in love with her, but she played him. He was just a game, those were her own words. No wonder they called her the Ice Queen.


There she was. The Ice Queen of their high school. The Head Bitch in Charge. You're worst nightmare.

Smiling and laughing, her smile shined. She could get any guy she wanted. She was a charmer, that's for sure. Or at least that's what Jack Swagger called her. He had been in love with Tiffany Terrell sense Freshmen year, they were Seniors. She's never even looked his way once.

Jack let out a big sigh, as he saw him wrap his arms around that petite waist of hers. They were the power couple of their school. Every girl wanted to date him, every girl wanted to be like her, every guy wanted to bang his girlfriend, every guy wanted to be like him. Basically everyone was jealous of Tiffany Terrell and Cody Rhodes. Including Jack.

Tiffany looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend. "I gotta go to class, will I see you later?"

"Of course." Cody gave Tiffany one big smile, pecked her on the lips and strolled down the hallway.

"You're so lucky you get to bang that." Kelly leaned against the locker, next to Tiffany's.

"Jealous?" Tiffany peeked a glance over at Kelly, smiling before going back to looking into the mirror in her locker and applying her lipgloss.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even have boyfriend and I'm like not ugly or anything. It just doesn't add up." Kelly was frustrated, she hadn't had a boyfriend in months.

"You just don't know how to flirt with guys, that's all." Tiffany shrugged, putting her lipgloss back in her pocket and slamming her locker door shut. "Watch and learn." Tiffany casually walked down the hallways, looking for a guy. There. She could use him. "Hi." Tiffany gave her signature smile.

Tiffany had approached him. "Um... hi..." What could she ever want from him?

"So, I noticed that you're like really cute. Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Tiffany looked Jack up and down, making him feel naked inside.

"Oh... uh, thanks. I really don't know..." Jack bit his lip. He finally got to talk to her, and he was acting like an embarrased little girl.

"We should hang out sometime. I would really like to get to know you." Tiffany smiled, lightly placing her hand on his arm.

"Okay..."

"Okay!" Tiffany winked at Jack, and walked back over to Tiffany. "Easy as that. I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. Just take charge, and look hot while doing it."

Kelly let out a big sigh, as though she had been holding it in for what seems like forever. "Yeah, easy for you..."

Jack slid into his desk, next to his best friend, with a smile never leaving his face.

"What's up with you?" Christian questioned. "You're all happy and stuff, it's weird." Christian's brows furrowed at his friend's sudden happiness.

"Tiffany talked to me -"

Christian started coughing, interupting his friend. "The Tiffany? Tiffany Terrell? The Ice Queen? The fucking Head Bitch in Charge? She talked to you?" Christian raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, she talked to me. She said she wanted to hang out sometime. I don't know why, but she has a sudden interest in me. I'm not complaining though." Jack chuckled, he was still in disbelief himself that Tiffany had talked to him.

"Well, aren't you a lucky guy. I never thought Tiffany fucking Terrell would talk to Jack Swagger. We're not losers, but we aren't even close to being on her level. So it's just kind of weird." Christian shrugged, he's heard things about Tiffany. Bad things. She looked like a good girl and all, but did she act like one? That was a hell no.

It was the end of the school day, which meant hell was finally over with. Jack hated school, he felt like a prisoner being trapped inside and fed crappy food. There was a few things to look forward to though, Tiffany and her tight shirts, and seeing his friends.

There she was though, putting her purse over her shoulder. Shutting her locker, gracefully. Everything she seemed to do was with grace, no matter what she was doing.

Jack took a deep breathe, and walked over to Tiffany. "Hey, do you still wanna hang out?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "No." Tiffany give a quick smile, before having it fade away and her facial expression turned into an annoyed one.

Did she really just say no? She was the one that asked him to hang out with her, and now she was saying no? "What? Why?" Jack demanded an answer.

"Okay, you were just a game. You got played. Let's look at this way, I was playing Chess and you were one of the pieces. Now, I'm trying to put the game back in the box, but one piece just won't go in. You're that piece. The game is over, so you can leave me alone." Tiffany rolled her eyes, in a 'duh' sort of way.

"I guess I know why people call you an Ice Queen." Jack sighed, and slowly trudged back to his locker. He had been humiliated by her, at least Christian wasn't around. Jack turned around for one last look at Tiffany. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist, they as though they were attached by the hip and walked out of the school. Leaving Jack alone.

He had been played by Tiffany Terrell.


End file.
